The Legions Of Devil
by Arnaud Minime
Summary: Legions Of The Devil (By Arnaud Minimal) After the fall of the Old World led by spirits, after a long battle, the humans take power.Since decades, the human race will lead the United Tall in peace and harmony .. .. Until the dwarf people decided to rebeller.Dès then begins a race against the clock to four young heroes who must unite their peoples to defeat the army
1. Chapter 1

"Tout homme s'enrichit lorsque abonde l'esprit"(Rowena Serdaigle-Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort,JK Rowling,2007).  
"Fais de ta vie tes r ves et de tes r ves ta vie",Julie Hecquet,2012.  
"La vie n'est que le cheminement menant l'accomplissement de l'Acte Universel",Arnaud Minime,2011.  
"En un r ve suffit toute une vie",Arnaud Minime,2012.

"Prends bien garde lecteur Car aux abords de ce livre Si gent des cr atures l gendaires Et des contours incertains Prends bien soin de pr parer ton me Aux p rip ties qu'elle seule pourra surmont es Mais garde l'esprit le secret que je te dirai Par del les montagnes de ce Monde.  
Se cache un parcours tout trac Celui que ton me empruntera Pour mener bien sa destin e..."

1ere Partie:La fin d'une poque Chapitre 1 Le prince Kenan stoppa sa eux se dressait la cit d'Andor,le dernier rempart des s avoir jet un regard aux alentours,le preux talonna sa monture en direction de la forteresse.A l'approche du prince,deux soldats arm s crois rent leurs lances,l'emp chant ainsi de passer le pont levis.  
-Je viens en paix, suis d p ch des Montagnes du Nord,annon a le Chevalier,levant les mains en l'air en signe de r dition.  
-Qui t'envoie,guerrier?interrogea l'un des deux soldats,la mine impassible.  
-C'est le Seigneur des Bouches Du Rhin qui m' me nomme Kenan,Chevalier du 3e ordre du Pheonix et prince de Rogor,se pr senta le chevalier.  
Les deux gardes se concert rent du regard et l'un d'eux prit la direction de la forteresse pour annoncer la venue du jeune revint quelques instants plus tard et actionna un pont levis s'abaissa et le prince de Rogor talonna sa monture .  
A cette heure de la journ e,il r gnait une atmosph re de f te dans la cour principale du ch jeunes ecuy s s'entra naient au pr s de leurs ma demoiselles riaient suites diff rentes anecdotes du l'une des nombreuses boutiques que comptait le ch teau,un conteur faisait bouger de petites marionnettes en bois,sous les yeux bahis des enfants qui passaient par l .Les paysans,quant eux,assistaient des spectacles de sur une tour,un jeune homme jouait de la harpe,appaisant le coeur des passants fatigu s.D'une tape amicale sur l' paule,le serviteur qui guidait Kenan,le tira de sa r deux hommes obliqu rent sur la gauche puis p n trairent dans le ch murs taient merveilleusement bien d cor tableaux,des mirroirs et des sculptures taient plac s de chaque des fur et mesure qu'ils progress rent dans les profondeurs de la forteresse,les deux hommes ne rencontr rent que quelques chevaliers en serviteur s'arr ta devant une grande porte en cha ne sculpt e d'or et de laquelle parvenait des bruits de couverts.  
-Je vous laisse ici,mon seigneur,annon a le serviteur.  
Devant le regard interrogateur du chevalier,il s'empressa d'expliquer:  
-Les serviteurs de premier rang n'ont pas acc s la cour du Roi.  
Sans rien dire de plus,il s' carta et ouvrit la porte de ch entrant,Kenan vit les g n raux du Royaume attabl s et en prois de grandes Roi,Fernand 1er, tait assis sur son tr ne en or massif et se contentait de r pondre par quelques auchements de t 'il vit s'approcher le jeune chevalier,le Roi tendit la main en direction du nouvel -ci s'approcha et embrassa la main tendue de son souverain.  
Le plus petit des cinq g n raux s'adressa au jeune homme:Bienvenue vous,prince de Rogor,Seigneur sous les Chutes Libres.  
Puis,devant l'air d contenanc de son interlocuteur,il s'empressa d'ajouter:Je me nomme Leigh Clevan,souverain des Terres Basses.D p ch par Sa Majest Fernand 1er pour le conseil de guerre.  
-Conseil de guerre?s' tonna le prince.  
Ce f t le Roi qui lui r pondit:Les nains nous ont d clar la ont d j assieg la cit d' je ne crains que ces ann es de paix et de prosp rit ne nous aient affaiblis.

"Everyone is better off when the spirit abounds" (Rowena Ravenclaw-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, JK Rowling, 2007).  
"Make your life your dreams and your dream your life," Julie Hecquet, 2012.  
"Life is the pathway to the fulfillment of the Universal Act" Minimal Arnaud, 2011.  
"In a dream is a lifetime," Minimal Arnaud, 2012.

"Take good care reader Because around this book Sit legendary creatures And uncertain contours Take care to prepare your soul The adventures she alone can overcome But keep in mind that the secret I will tell you Beyond the mountains of the world.  
Lies a path mapped out Whatever your soul borrow To carry out its destiny ... "

1st Part: The End of an Era Chapter 1 The prince stopped his Kenan them stood the city of Andor, the last bastion of s have glanced around, the valiant talonna his horse towards the prince forteresse.A approach, two armed soldiers crossed their spears, preventing passing the drawbridge.  
-I come in peace, have sent Northern Mountains, told the Knight, raising his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.  
-Who sent you, warrior? Asked one of the two soldiers, mine impassive.  
-The Lord of the Bouches Du Rhin sent me. My name Kenan, Knight of the Order of the Pheonix and third Rogor prince, the knight appeared.  
The two guards took counsel of sight and one of them took the direction of the fortress to announce the arrival of young returned a few moments later and one actionna drawbridge was lowered and the Prince of Rogor talonna his mount.  
At this time of the day, there was a festive atmosphere in the main courtyard of young ch ecuy s were trained to near their ma ladies laughed suites different stories of one of the many shops that had the castle was a storyteller move small wooden puppets, under the very eyes of the children who passed through l .Les peasants, meanwhile, attended performances on a tower, a young man playing the harp, calming the heart of passers fatigu s.D a friendly pat on the shoulder, the servant who guided Kenan, drew his r obliqu rent two men on the left and in the p n trairent ch walls were beautifully decorated . Paintings, mirrors and sculptures were placed ced on both sides of As they progressed in the depths of the fortress, the two men met only a few knights servant stopped before a large door carved gold chain and which managed noises covered.  
-I leave you here, my lord, the servant announced.  
Before the knight's questioning look, he hastened to explain:  
-Servants leading do not have access to the royal court.  
Without saying anything more, he stepped aside and opened the door ch incoming Kenan saw the general United seated and Prois to large King Fernand first sat on his throne made of solid gold and merely answer some of auchements t it saw approaching the young knight, the King held out his hand towards the new it approached and kissed the outstretched hand of his sovereign.  
The smallest of the five generals spoke to the young man: Welcome, prince Rogor, Lord beneath the Falls Free.  
Then, before the air abashed of his interlocutor, he hastened to add: My name is Leigh Clevan, Sovereign Lands Basses.D p ch by Her Majesty for Fernand first council of war.  
-Council of war? Wondered the prince.  
It was the King who replied: The dwarves have said have besieged the city of Anselve., But I fear that these years of peace and prosperity we have weakened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A few miles away ...

The elf walked for about an hour when the Pit Dome appeared to him. In this season of peace, serenity, growing plants without the gene and the birds sang tirelessly. The young elf stepped into the brush and undressed his silk tunic. She gave him the wind caressing the skin an instant, giving it a pleasant sensations, before diving in the clear waters of the Dome. But she could not imagine at that time, that someone was watching him and that someone was going to radically change the course of his life ... 


	3. Chapter 3 At 6 Of The First Party

Chapitre 3 Incr dule,le prince ne parvenait pas comprendre ce qui ce apprenant la nouvelle d'un affrontement imminent opposant la race humaine celle des nains, ces derniers tant leurs ennemis de toujours,le jeune homme s' tait laiss envahir par la ne comprenait pas ce qui avait p provoquer ce revirement de dule...Ce f t une tape amicale du Roi qui le ramena la r alit .  
-Les g n raux ont quitt le ch teau et nous sommes arriv s une sera vous qui dirigerez les troupes du et ces trois hommes-d'un signe de t te,il d signa les trois jeunes s n chaux en question que Kenan n'avait pas apper us auparavant-partirez pour le fort de Lucerne dans cinq moi seul pr sent.  
Le prince de Rogor remercia son Roi et les quatre chevaliers quitt rent la forteresse le soir m me:direction Ujlfalusin,la cit du Rhin.

Chapitre 4 Les quatre guerriers mirent un jour pour atteindre les re une multitude de rivi res et de fleuves,Ujfalusin se dressait au sommet de la plus haute montagne du Rhin.  
Lorsqu'ils arriv rent,la ville tait dans son tat Seigneur tait parti pour la chasse avec quelques hommes.  
Les marchands revenaient de leur long p lerinage dans les cit s du dames se tressaient ou jouaient au jeu de farceurs lachaient,comme l'accoutum e,leurs inombrables plaisanteries,qui manquaient cruellement de sans de l'humour et qui n' taient que formidablement pas dr la place,des malandrins taient ch ti s,puis br l s vifs sur un b cher, la grande satisfaction des enfants apprenaient lire avec le druide de la cit .  
Lorsque la cloche sonna huitente,le prince de Rogor et ses accolytes mirent enfin pieds gouverneur de la place les acceuillit et apr s quelques changes verbaux,les conduisit jusqu' la salle des il partit annoncer au peuple qu'un rassemblement militaire aura lieu dans les minutes qui enfants,insouciants,apprenaient la nouvelle avec joie et adultes,plus sagent,savaient ce que cela signifiait.  
Lorsque tous les chevaliers d'Ujlfalusin f rent regroup s dans la salle des armures,le jeune prince prit la parole:  
-Salutations vous,chers me nomme Kenan,prince de tes r unis en ce jour pour apprendre une terrible nouvelle.  
Le prince marqua un temps d'arr t,pour captiver son hommes qui taient en face de lui se concert rent du regard,la peur se lisait sur leur tait vident que malgr s leur exp rience militaire,ces brave guerriers ne s' taient encore jamais aventur s dans le Royaume des nains.  
-Les nains nous r clament la guerre,reprit Kenan.  
Le prince ne r alisa la port du danger qui planait sur eux que lorsque les mots sortirent de sa les chevaliers,la nouvelle avait les effets d'une onde de choc.A pr sent,il r gnait un silence de mort dans la tait plong dans ses propres r s plusieures minutes de litanie,les guerriers revinrent un par un la r alit et enfil rent leur tunique de ces valeureux guerriers taient pr s pour une bataille dont ils ne savaient presque rien,mettant leur vie en p ril et abandonnant leur familles...Mais ils taient loin de se douter que quelqu'un parmi eux allait les trahir...

Chapitre 5 Les cinq cent chevaliers du Royaume de Tall allaient au quitt rent Ujlfalusin et long rent les Chutes Libres.A leur t te,avan aient dignement Kenan et les trois s n chaux.  
Au bout de deux jours de marche travers des paysages de plus en plus difficiles,les guerriers s'arr t rent sur une des rives du fleuve d'Isdwin sur laquelle ils pos rent leurs tentes pour la envoya patrouiller un claireur.  
Le lendemain matin,les chevaliers reprirent la fois-ci,il n'y aura pas d'arr t jusqu' Anselve,la cit des marchands.  
Un jour passa et les soldats arriv rent enfin destination...  
D solation.C' tait le seul mot qui pouvait d crire la ville n' tait plus que l'ombre d'elle m me,n' tait plus que poussi re et marchands avaient d sert ,pr f rant fuir et inversir ailleurs,que pour ajouter une couche au triste spectacle,un grand feu r pendait ses ombres inqui tantes sur travers la ville.D solation.  
Chapitre 6 Aleksei Schemmishell contemplait la cit soldats de Tall repartaient d j vers l' n'y avait plus personne sauver,plus rien grande Anselve n' tait guerriers nains de l'Ourador ne laissaient rien sur leur passage,sinon ruines et grand strat ge nain chargea son g n ral de d p cher une troupe pour le fort de et ses hommes partiraient vers le cible serait fois il n'y aurait plus de piti ,hommes,femmes et enfants seraient traqu s sans rel che jusqu'au ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule civilisation sur Terre et ce serait celle des nains.

Chapitre 7 Quelques heures apr s le d part de ses hommes,le Roi de Rogor tait rentr de la apprit la nouvelle d'une guerre imminente opposant la race humaine celle naine,il confia son s n chal la direction de la cit et,le soir m me,partit,avec vingt hommes,vers le Royaume des deux peuples ne s' taient plus entraid s depuis des d cennies,mais le souverain persistait croire en une alliance les unissant de nouveau.

Chapitre 8 La princesse des elfes sortit de l'eau et se rev qu'elle savourait le bonheur que le procurait la douce brise du printempt,une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche.L'elfe tenta veinement de se d gager mais elle sentait que son aggresseur n'aurait eu aucun mal lui briser la nuque.L'inconnu tait beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et la jeune princesse ne p t d gainer Drakhomelia,sa l gendaire et fid le re ut un violent coup au sommet du cr ne et sa vision devint monde autour d'elle se mit tourner et,dans un dernier effort pour se lib rer,elle s' vanouie...

Chapitre 9 Lorqu'elle reprit connaisssance,la princesse des elfes entendit d'abord plusieures voix d' de panique,ne sachant plus tr s bien o elle se trouvait,la jeune elfe tenta de se d gager des cordes qui la maintenaient attach e un occup e trouver une solution pour se lib rer,la princesse ne vit pas l'homme qui marchait dans sa direction.  
Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci arriva sa hauteur que la jeune elfe s'apper ut de sa pr sence.L'homme tait jeune,grand,muscl et plut t s avait les cheveux tress s couleur noir de visage paraissait vaguement familier la princesse et elle se demanda dans quelle circonstance leurs chemins auraient p ent se crois s.L'inconnu prit la parole,tirant la jeune elfe de sa r verie.  
-Vous vous demandez s rement ce que vous faites ici,dans un lieu aussi loign de votre village?demanda t-il.  
Sa voix tait gr ve,lente et tout formait une sorte de m lodie agr able jeune elfe ne r pondit pas.M me le charme et la bienveillance qui manait de cet inconnu ne parvenait pas la rassurer.  
-Ecoutez,repris le jeune homme,je sais qui vous l gendaire efficacit est reconnue m me chez nous les me nomme Ulrich Ios,Roi des Bouches du Rhin.  
-Alors c'est vous qui avez massacr les elfes des montagnes...commen a l'elfe,se maitrisant au maximum.  
-Ecoutez Votre Altesse,ce n'est pas moi qui ai pers cut les elfes montagnards,c' tait mon fr re ain ,rectifia le jeune souverain.  
Apr s un court instant de r flexion,la princesse des elfes demanda:  
-Que me voulez-vous?  
-Nous implorons votre aide,dit Ulrich.  
-Mon aide?Mais pourquoi?demanda l'elfe,si surprise qu'elle en oublia de para tre dure et froide.  
-Les nains nous ont d clar la guerre,sans aucune raison particuli re,expliqua le Roi.  
-Mmh,je suis d sol e mais je ne peux rien faire pour les elfes ne prenons pas partie aux guerres entre les autres esp ces,r pliqua la princesse des elfes.

Chapitre 10 Le prince Kenan chevauchait en t te de la hommes et lui avaient tenu la route durant six heures d'affil .Dans trois jours,si tout allait bien,ils atteindraient les Chutes Libres.  
Le prince de Rogor tait heureux de pouvoir retrouver son pays d'origine,sa ville et ses habitants.  
A ses c t s,les trois s n chaux,Erik le Rouge,Flynn Dzack et Richard Blum,marchaient avec dignit ,secondant le jeune Kenan dans sa lourde se sentaient unis etentendaient une nouvelle vocation na tre en eux: celle de prot ger le Royaume Tall quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Chapitre 11 -Vous ne comprenez pas,finit par dire Ulrich.  
La princesse des elfes et lui avaient pass pr s d'une heure dialoguer sur le point de vue que les elfes portaient sur les humains.  
-Alors expliquez moi,r pliqua la jeune elfe.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas,r p ta Ulrich avec patience,les enjeux de cette guerre pourraient concerner directement votre peuple les nains venaient diriger le Royaume de Tall,notre avenir tous serait incertain.  
-Notre avenir sera tout aussi incertain avec vous les n'acceptez pas le fait que les nains puissent un jour prendre votre place car vous vous croyez sup rieurs nous autres les esp ces les plus anciennes,r torqua la princesse.  
-Donc,si je comprends bien, a veut dire que vous pr f riez adh rer la cause des nains plut t qu' la notre?demanda le Roi d'Ujfalusin.  
-Je n'ai pas dis a,fit la jeune elfe,mais vous touchez.  
L'homme voul t r pliquer mais la princesse des elfes l'interrompit:  
-Il se fait tard et je veux retrouver les miens.  
Le tout avait t prononc avec calme,sensualit et fermet .Le visage d'Ulrich s'assombrit,puis il fit mine d tre vex ,mais en voyant que l'elfe ne relevait pas et s' loignait,il la rattrapa et lui demanda:  
-Aurais-je l'honneur de vous revoir?  
-On verra bien,seul l'avenir nous le dira,fit l'elfe avec un sourire malicieux.  
-Euh attendez...Comment vous nommez-vous?tenta le jeune Roi.  
-Eleonor,r pondit la princesse,toujours en souriant.

Chapitre 12 Les cinq cent guerriers de Tall stopp rent leur longue eux se dressait Rogor,la grande capitale financi re du observa le paysage imposant qui s' tendait face lui.L'immense cit n' tait pas constitu e comme les ville proprement parler se trouvait en prince de Rogor et ses chevaliers se dirig rent vers le ch et Erik le Rouge ouvraient la marche.  
Les deux hommes f rent interpel s par un -ci leur annon a que le Roi tait partit depuis trois jours pour le Royaume des s quelques minutes de dialogue,les deux hommes obtinrent un laissez demanda Richard Blum de prendre la direction de la troupe en son absence et d' tablir un campement dans les bois alentours puis revint aupr s de Erik le garde appela un serviteur qui les escorta jusqu' l'entr e du tunnel menant la ville de Rogor.

Chapitre 13 Perch sur un rocher,Aleksei Schemmeishell ordonna ses soldats de s'arr ter et prit la parole:  
-Cher peuple nain!Le moment est venu pour nous d'accomplir notre destin!L'heure de la vengeance a enfin sonn !La race humaine sera supprim e et nous r gnerons en ma tres sur tout le Royaume de Tall!Je ne tol rerai aucune piti de votre part,aucun gard,aucune marque d'affection ou de compassion!Faites votre devoir de citoyens,accomplissez votre destin,donnez une suite aux tentatives des grands combattants qui ont chou avant vous!Ne d cevez pas le peuple et vos noms resteront dans les livres d'histoire comme ceux de valeureux guerriers!  
Les soldats nains taient remont s et chauff s le grand strat ge marqua une pause,ils explos rent,impatients d'en finir avec la race humaine.  
Poursuivant sur sa lanc e,comme un fou,Schemmeishell reprit:  
-Peuples nains,accomplissez votre devoir envers la patrie!Montrez leur qui sont les plus f roces guerriers!A l'attaque!  
La derni re phrase se termina en un cri vingt trois milles soldats nains partirent au galop en direction du fort de n'y avait aucune chappatoire,aucune tait inutile de r le fort de Lucerne et ses quatre cent habitants,la bataille tait perdue d' soir,il n'y aurait pas d'aube pour les hommes,c' tait tout simplement le d but du chaos.

Chapitre 14 La princesse Eleonor atteignit enfin la lisi re de la for t de la Perdition,menant au pays des elfes.  
La jeune elfe s'attarda un instant sentir l'odeur bienfaisante des meteorribilis,ces magnifiques fleurs rouges,vertes et bleues,les trois couleurs primaires,l'essence m me de la vie...  
Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin l'entr e du village,la princesse f t abord e par un elfe de grande taille.  
-Madame est revenue au bercail?charria t-il en serrant sa fianc e dans ses bras muscl s,c' tait pas trop t t,je me suis fais un sang d'encre.  
-Monsieur ne sait-il pas que sa fianc e sait formidablement bien se d fendre?demanda Eleonor.  
-Mmh,si mais,je me suis inqui t quand m me,r pliqua l'elfe avec un clin d'oeil.  
-Monsieur Jeann Kahlan,prince de Lerevia,vous ne changerez donc jamais!fit la princesse.  
Tout en s'enla ant,les deux amoureux march rent en direction de la hutte royale.

Chapitre 15 Le Roi d'Ujfalusin avait exig qu'on le laisse seul un s' tait alors dirig vers la for t de l'Essor et avait commenc m r fl chissait la strat gie de guerre qu'il faudrait employer pour combattre les refus de la princesse des elfes et surtout son immense beaut .Oui,le Roi d'Ujfalusin tait amoureux,ce qui n' tait plus arriv depuis l' cole de la magie et qui plus est,d'une cr ature pouvant vivre des centaines d'ann es,tandis que lui,simple humain,ne pourrai pas d passer les cent cela lui faisait galemment penser L a,son amour de le temps des beaux apr s-midi pass s sous le soleil,o lui et L a s'allongeaient paisiblement dans l'herbe fine d' t tait r moments tendres qu'ils passaient ensemble,tout tait si merveilleux,si beau,qu'ils croyaient finir leur vie ensemble...Jusqu' la mort tragique de L a,dans des circonstances myst ,Ulrich ne s' tait plus laiss attendrir le coeur jusqu' ce jour,la semaine pr c dant ses vingt cinq ans,o il tait tomb perdumment amoureux de la belle Eleonor...  
Epuis ,il se laiss entra ner par le sommeil,o de merveilleux r ves l'attendaient...

Chapitre 16 Lorsque la Lune f t mont e haut dans le ciel,tout tait d j soldats nains repartaient vers le Sud en emportant avec eux des centaines de prisonniers humains qui serviraient d' bataille n'avait m me pas dur e trente minutes,les valeureux guerriers du fort de Lucerne n'avaient aucune t te de la troupe,Aleksei Schemmeishell hommes et lui avaient tu ,pill les pauvres habitants de soir,il y aura une grande f soir sera jour de gloire,ce soir marquera le d but de l' re naine.

Chapitre 17 La ville de Rogor tait plus grande encore que dans les souvenirs de cit tait enti rement plong e dans la p deux hommes avan aient en silence,contemplant avec bonheur la magnifique capitale financi premiers difices appara ssaient au loin, les lumi res et la rumeur, caract ristiques des grandes villes leur parvinrent part et d'autre de la grande route qu'empruntaient les deux guerriers,des dizaines de stands de marchands s' talaient sur plusieurs kilom vendeurs pr sentaient leurs marchandises avec entrain,esseyant d'attirer le plus de visiteurs paysans arrivaient de contr es lointaines,dans l'espoir d'une vie f tards revenaient d'une longue tourn e des bars, vres sao reconnaissait certains des endroits o il s'amusait autrefois et le souvenir de ces journ es d'aventures avec ses anciens amis lui revint,ardent,insistant...Au bout de plusieures minutes de marche,une voix au loin appela:  
Kenan!Kenan,tu es enfin revenu mon ami!.Le jeune prince se retourna et dans la lumi re produite par les milliers de bougies allum es,il reconnut la silhouette d'un ancien ami.C' tait Karl,Karl Kristensen!Apr s tant d'ann es,il avait enfin retrouv son meilleur ami!  
Attends moi,j'arrive Karl!hurla-t-il,esseyant de couvrir le vacarme de la cit .  
Il entra na Erik dans sa course folle,n'h sitant pas user de la force et bousculer les passants sur son vielle femme indign e soupira:Ils ne sont plus ce qu'ils taient les jeunes de nos jours...Les deux hommes arriv rent enfin devant le visage de celui-ci s'affichait un large sourire.  
-Alors comment vas-tu?demanda-t-il.  
Maintenant qu'il tait face son ami,Kenan p t mieux l' Kristensen tait debout,appuy contre l'embrasure de la porte d'entr e d'une avait les cheveux couleur de jais,de petits yeux de m me couleur et devait mesurer dans les un m tre quatre-vingt pour quatre-vingt-dix tait v tu d'une chemise ouverte,qui laissait para tre d' clatants muscles abdominaux et un pantalon de petite paille pendait au coin de sa bouche, la mani re des vrai Rogonien,il ne changera jamais,pensa Kenan,un sourire se dissinant sur ses l se tenait l' cart,adoss un mur,pour laisser les vieux amis se retrouver et Kenan lui en tait s avoir longuement contempler son ami,il r pondit:  
-Bien mon vieux et toi?Comment se passe la vie Rogor?  
-Tout va pour le mieux mon viel ton absence,la ville s'est agrandie et est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd' comment s'est pass ton voyage?demanda Karl.  
-Ah, il s'est bien pass ,soupira Kenan,mais j'ai eu le mal de la ville!  
Son ami le scruta de son habituel regard p n trant pendant un long moment,puis demanda:  
-Je croyais que ta mission devait prendre fin dans quatre mois?Et tu n'es pas seul,vas-y,dis moi ce qui te tracasse.  
Kenan h sita puis,d'une traite,finit par tout l cher.  
-Les nains nous attaquent,Sa Majest Fernand 1er m'a envoy ici pour renforcer l'arm e.  
La stupeur se lisait sur le visage de Karl Kristensen.

Chapitre 18 Lorsque les premi res lumi res du jour parurent,le Roi Ulrich 1er se r s' tira et regarda autour de lui,puis se rem mora les v nements de la nom revenait sans cesse,semblant s' tre grav dans sa m moire pour l' ternit .Eleonor... se leva et se rev la fraicheur matinale,Ulrich ne p t s'emp cher d'avoir un mauvais clairi re tait plong e dans un silence chant d'oiseau,aucun cri d'animaux...Dans ce d but de journ e,un calme p n trant r gnait sur les environs,beaucoup trop calme pour tre vrai...D'un geste rapide,le Roi d'Ujfalusin d gaina son p e.

Chapitre 19 La royaume des nains commen ait sortir de sa hommes l bouraient d j les la lumi re matinale,leurs muscles le ch teau,le roi Zan tait d j assit sur son tr ne dans la salle du lui se tenaient les douze mages de l'Orde de l'Ourador et une dizaine de strat ,le mage principal de l'Ordre prit la parole:  
-Sa majest le roi Zan,g n raux et strat ges,je vous souhaite le bonjour.  
Des approbations s' lev rent dans la foule de dignitaires.  
-Le fort de Lucerne a t r duit l' tat de cendres,reprit le grand mage(la salle vibra d'applaudissements).Nos guerriers sont d termin s et vaillants,la victoire n'est qu'une question de temps-nouveaux applaudissements-mais il ne faut pas oublier que les humains vont s rement essayer de demander de l'aide au plus ancien peuple de cette de Terre: celui des membres de l'Ordre de l'Ourador partiront semer le chaos moi,j'irai d truire le royaume des elfes.  
Le v n rable Verkos s'assit sa place tandis que le roi Zan prenait la parole.

Chapitre 20 Toute trace sourire avait disparu sur le visage de arborait une mine sombre pr deux amis se regard rent en bout de quelques instants,Karl brisa ce silence:  
-Je suis magicien maintenant Kenan,si je peux faire la moindre chose,n'h sites pas.  
-Merci Karl,mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de magie,r pondit Kenan.  
-On ne sait tout cas,tu sais o me trouver,fit le magicien.  
-J'esp re qu'on se reverra mon viel le cas contraire,je te souhaite de vivre heureux,dit le jeune prince.  
-A bient t Votre Altesse,fit Karl,avec un sourire narquois.  
Les deux hommes chang rent une poign e de main et se s par rejoignit Erik puis jeta un dernier regard son -ci tait en train de passer sa commande un serveur,puis,sentant qu'on l'observait,il se retourna et lui fit un clin d' sourit et dit:On y va Rouge acqui a et les deux hommes repartirent vers la grande route.

Chapitre 21 Le Roi d'Ujfalusin para l'attaque avec difficult .Le guerrier nain avait une puissance combat tourna rapidemment au d savantage du jeune une solution et en contrant les aussauts r p t s de son adversaire,Ulrich tudiait sa technique de guerrier portait des coups pr cis et rapides,il tait tonnement habile pour un Roi d'Ujfalusin regarda plus attentivement la tenue de combat de son ,l g re,une c te de maille tr s fine,d'o cette souplesse et cette agilit dans la mani re de combattre du fur et mesure que le combat s' ternisait,Ulrich sentait la fatigue entraver ses que ses chances de gagner le combat s'amenuisaient,le roi d'Ujfalusin tenta une attaque d sesp r ses derni res forces,il invoqua le Vortex clat de lumi re blanche s'abattit sur les deux guerrier nain s'effor a de contrer l'attaque de son ennemi avec son p furent projet s plusieurs m tres en arri esseyant de ma triser la puissance du sort,Ulrich perdait beaucoup d' guerrier nain,malgr s l' blouissement caus par la lumi re du sort,s'apper ut que le Roi d'Ujfalusin se puissance du Vortex Lumineux diminua et la lumi re perdit en intensit .Apr s quelques minutes de r sistance,le charme se dernier clat de lumi re vint clairer la clairi re et les deux adversaires se retrouv rent dans l'obscurit .Sur le visage du nain s'affichait un sourire bestiale, tait tal dans l'herbe,haletant, bout de nain s'approcha de lui en finit par l'atteindre et dit simplement: Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable,alors c'est ,sa lame transper a le jeune Roi.

Chapitre 22 Dans la salle des c r monies,des centaines d'elfes taient assis sur de petits coussins en laine brod s de fils d' Roi et la Reine du Royaume taient assis sur leurs tr nes centre de cet immense auditoire,se trouvaient la princesse Eleonor et son amant.  
Pour la premi re fois de sa vie,la jeune souveraine allait prendre la parole devant une telle assembl p re,le Roi de Lerevia,la regardait d'un air hautain,ce qui accentuait le malaise de la jeune 'elle prit la parole,la princesse tait tait au bout du paroxysme.  
-Cher peuple de Lerevia,commen a t-elle,nous sommes r unis en ce jour car,les peuples nains et humains ont d cid de se d clarer la guerre.  
Un murmure de d sapprobation s' leva de la foule.  
-Il y a quelques jours,repris la princesse,j'ai rencontr Ulrich 1er,Roi de Rogor et...-sifflets et colibets dans le publique-et nous nous sommes entretenus.A la fin de la journ e,nous en sommes venus un commun accord.  
Dans la foule,l'indignation avait atteint son degr maximal, tel point que le Roi donna l'ordre aux gardes de r tablir le calme par la qu'il y eu moins d'agitation,la princesse des elfes poursuivit:  
-Le peuple de Lerevia portera main forte aux partirons aujourd'hui, la tomb e de la nuit,pour parez vous,rendez-vous dans la grange de combat.  
Sur ce,la princesse Eleonor,son amant,le Roi et la Reine,se retir rent dans leurs loges royales.  
Les foule se dispersa rapidement,tout en commentant la nouvelle.  
Ce soir marquera la fin d'une soir,le peuple des elfes aura l'occasion de r ecrire l'histoire.  
Ce soir,l'avenir du Royaume de Tall reposera sur ce premier union entre les elfes et les hommes, pourtant bris depuis des mill naires...

Chapitre 23 Assis autour d'une longue table,sept mages d bataient pour trouver la solution qui permettrait d' viter la guerre des eux se tenait une jeune fille de fi re avait des yeux sans iris,de longs cheveux d'un bleu tr s claire et des traits fins et gr manait une sorte de sensualit agressive de ses courbes g n lorsqu'elle prit la parole,ce f t avec un certain inter t,que les six autres sorciers r unis l' cout rent.  
-Apr s m re r fl xion,je suis parvenue une id e qui me para t bien r fl chie,commen a t-elle,je pense que au lieu d'envoyer des messagers diplomatiques,qui il faut l'avouer,sont vraiment pitoyables,je propose que l'on fasse appel aux Legions d'Or.  
-R fl chie id e tr s Selwyn,ch re ma,dit le plus ancien des sept.  
-Merci v n rable ma tre Dunkai,fit Selwyn,qu'en pensez vous Chevaliers?  
-Je pense aussi qu'il est temps de r gler ce petit conflit au plus vite,je suis pour,r pondit le Sorcier assis la droite de la guerri re.  
-Pour,r p t rent en choeur les quatre autres Chevaliers.  
-Cas dans ce,appelerons nous d'or les Legions,conclut le v n rable Dunkai.  
Sur ce,les sept se s par rent,allant chacun de son c t .Ce soir,la plus ancienne des force qui ai jamais peupl ce Monde prendra par au combat qui se pr soir,il n'y aura plus de retour en arri re soir annonce la fin d'une poque: c'est la guerre des Mondes.

Chapitre 24 Les quatre guerriers de l'ordre de l'Ourador se rapprochaient d' avaient march un jour entier et la fatigue commen ait se il,ne fallait pas faiblir,surtout pas maintenant qu'ils approchaient du but,de la gloire supr march rent encore pendant quelques heures avant d'atteindre la plus grande cit de Tall,la ville la plus s curis e des hommes.  
Silencieusement,aux aguets,les quatre guerriers p n tr rent dans la ville et se r fugi rent dans ses recoins les plus tapis dans l'ombre,ils m dit rent un plan diabolique.

Chapitre 25 Ulrich 1er ouvra les tait allong sur une surface douce et sorte de jeune monarque regarda plus attentivement le lieu o il se trouvait.C' tait une grande pi ce circulaire,sans doute une chambre,qui contenait une table,deux chaises et une petite tout tait bien rang et plac en fonction de la structure du pi ce n' tait clair e que par la faible lumi re produite par l'unique fen tre qu'elle plafond tait immense et tr s s'attarda sur les motifs dessin s sur le signes et symboles jeune homme se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de pr ter plus d'attention aux cours d' tude des runes,lorsqu'il tait encore l' cole de r alisa soudain qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu, tenta de se redresser,mais se sentant trop faible pour cel ,se commen a a m diter pour trouver une solution qui lui permettrait de sortir de ce lieu froid aux allures appela toutes ses forces fit le vide dans son esprit,prit une grande inspiration et,une fois totalement appais ,repensa aux cours de sortil ges et de d fense contre les forces obscures ou s plusieurs minutes de r flexion,Ulrich avait trouv la bonne combinaison et s'appr tait l'appliquer,lorsqu'il entendit d' tranges bruits de bruit irr gulier, ne pouvait tre qu'un Roi d'Ujfalusin redoutait le pire...

Chapitre 26 La tension tait son comble dans la grange de guerriers et archers elfes,qui figuraient pourtant parmis les plus dou s au combat,ne semblaient pas tr s rev taient leurs tenues de combat avec anxi t .Les familles,amis ou badaux,qui taient venus nombreux,les encourageaient du mieux qu'ils le s quelques minutes d'attente,qui parurent interminables aux soldats,la famille royale fit son Roi et la Reine taient habill s en tenues d'appar t,la princesse et son amant portaient leurs tenues de s un court discours d'encouragement,le Roi c da la place sa fille.  
-Ce soir,chers elfes,nous allons prendre le partie des hommes,pour la premi re fois depuis le massacre de l'ancienne Lerevia,commen a Eleonor.  
La foule de guerriers ne sembla pas broncher,d pit e.  
-Soyez fiers soldats,car ce que vous vous appr tez faire ce soir est un acte noble,reprit la jeune souveraine,nous irons et nous vaincrons le peuple...  
-Humain!  
Un murmure d'inqui tude s' leva de l'assembl e,tout le monde cherchait des yeux l'origine de cette voix inconnue,qui avait os interrompre la hurlement de terreur se fit entendre et,avec horreur,la foule vit l'auteur de ce cri,d capit ,le corps en nain,au visage balafr et qui arborait un rictus mauvais,se tenait,assis califourchon sur le mort.  
La guerre avait commenc .

Chapitre 27 Les sept mages contemplaient l'immense arm e qui se tenait devant milliers de guerriers en armure,pr s au armes brillaient et miroitaient au Soleil.  
-M' couter soldat vous devez,dit le ma tre Dunkai,ne pas c der tentation de cruaut la,vous devez.  
Les Chevaliers coutaient attentivement,ainsi que les six autres mages,perch s sur leurs majestueuses dragons.  
-Soir ce,nous remporterons bataille la,contre nains,vigilants devons tre,poursuivit le mage,d sesp rer jamais,nous devons,pour vaincre,il le faut.  
-Nous vaincrons!cri rent l'unisson,les milliers de guerriers.  
Puis,ils se mirent en route,suivis de pr s par les sept,qui scrutaient l'horizon,assis sur leurs majestueux Rois du ciel.

Chapitre 28 Les quatre guerriers nains avaient attendu toute la nuit que l'occasion de mettre en pratique leurs id es malsaines ne se pr sente et l'heure tait enfin arriv tait midi,le moment o tout le monde rues taient bond es de passants.L'ambiance tait la f uns bavardaient gaiement,tandis que les autres examinaient les marchandises pr sent es par les commer enfants couraient dans les rues en s r nit et la gait des beaux jours r gnait sur la ne s'imaginaient que la mort en personne allait frapper sur eux et briser la tranquillit des quatre mages se fondirent dans la minutes plus tard,des hurlements se faisaient entendre un peu partout sur la hurlements d' hurlements de mort.

Chapitre 29 La cr ature franchit la porte et p n tra dans la salle,transportant un plateau ,qui s' tait cach derri re la porte,plaqua la cr ature contre un plateau tomba en d versant tout son contenu sur le sol.L' tre qui se d batait devant Ulrich ne ressemblait en rien ce qu'il connaissait.C' tait une cr ature avec des courbes f s s' tre assur qu'elle ne portait pas d'arme,il la rel t,la naine s' loigna l g rement et d visagea le jeune tes vous? finit par l cher le Roi d'Ujfalusin,apr s un court naine lui r pondit: Les autres disent que vous tes un tra tre son sang,une cr ature moi je sais que vous n' tes pas m avez jeune souverain la regarda et tout deux comprirent cet instant qu'elle avait raison.  
Ils pass rent le reste de la journ e discuter gaiement de leurs vies apprit que la jeune naine s'appelait Lea Kris-Ran et qu'elle vivait seule avec sa parents avaient p rient lorsqu'une troupe de soldats avaient attaqu sa ville natale de Nadhan Reich,alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq apprit aussi et enfin,o il se trouvait,une question qui le taraudait depuis son r s le combat,le guerrier nain,le croyant mort,l'avait tout simplement abandonn dans les bois.C' tait Lea qui l'avait d couvert,alors qu'elle ceuillait des fruits.C' tait elle qui l'avait trouv ,c' tait elle qui l'avait receuillit et h berg .C' tait elle qui l'avait sauv .Une cout ,il se sentit minable,faible et vuln rable.

Chapitre 30 Eleonor d gaina Drakhomelia et courut vers le -ci arborait un sourire r pugnant,d voilant le peu de dents qu'il lui la princesse l'eut rejoint,il dit simplement: Vous tes d j l'attaqua aussi sauvagement que possible,ses cheveux voletants au nain para l'offensive avec une telle facilit et une telle force la fois,qu'il produit une onde de choc qui projeta la princesse contre une table situ e au fond de la se releva p niblement et se maintint en nain avan ait vers elle avec toute la tranquillit du soldats de la garde royale essay rent de l'emp cher de s'approcher,mais elle les arr ta d'un geste en disant: C'est mon e,elle se jeta sur son adversaire en le rouant de coups,attaquant autant qu'elle le nain contrait ses attaques avec grace,sans se d partir de son confiant,il baissa sa garde et n'eu pas le temps de r agir lorsque Drakhomelia lui transper a le princesse des elfes retira l'extremit de sa dague et leva sa t qu'elle vit la remplit d' nain souriait,une lueur folle dans les yeux,le regard vitreux,il la fixait toujours avec son ternel sourire d nu de sens,son sourire expression se tordait en un horrible rictus sur lequel on pouvait d chiffrer: Vous tes d j morts et qui semblait pouvoir la hanter souriait,comme pour prouver que m me travers la mort,il la poursuivrait.  



End file.
